The present invention relates to a shuttleless web weaving machine.
In shuttleless web weaving machines, the weft thread is fed into the weave during each weaving step by weft thread input means, while the required weft thread must be withdrawn from a weft thread reel. When the weft input feed begins after the formation of the weave, this has the consequence of a tensile loading of the weft thread, which starts suddenly and lasts up to the end of the input feed. In known shuttleless web weaving machines, this uneven tensile loading has the consequence, at high weaving speeds, of the formation of curls or the tearing of the weft thread and thereby leads to a limitation of the weaving speed. However, even at slow weaving speeds, the jerky withdrawal of the weft thread has the consequence of an uneven thread tension and thereby a worsening of the quality of the woven product.
Shuttleless broad web machines are also known, in which the weft thread is fed into the weave of a gripper or is blown in by a jet. In these machines between the weft thread reel and the weft thread input feed means, there is arranged a storage drum, on which a few turns of weft thread are wound before each input. During the input, this can be withdrawn from the drum. In such broad web machines; in contrast to other web weaving machines in which the weft thread carries on without break; the weft thread is cut off at each feed of the weft thread in the broad web machines. Therefore, an exact dimensioning of the thread section to be stored is not necessary in broad web machines.